Pretty
by elementneko
Summary: Because sometimes you don't want to be pretty. Especially if you're Shino.


So I made a mistake, what else is new? Generally that's a regular thing and Shino forgives me without too much thought about it. But it's been a few days and he hasn't even talked to me outside of strictly information. Not only can I not handle him giving me even more of a silent treatment, but Hell, he hasn't even kissed me since it happened!

"I'm at my wits end!" I yell to Hinata. She places her hand gingerly on my shoulder and I see the concern ever present in her pale face. I fall backward onto her bed with a 'flop' and she sighs.

"Kiba, have you apologized?"

"Of course I apologized!" I sit up quickly and get a slight headache. "As soon as I said it he stiffened and I said I was sorry right then!" Rubbing my head and frowning deeply at the remembrance I tell her that he left without saying anything. "It's almost been a week and I can't take it!"

"He has been training much more vigorously," the woman noted in her soft voice. Her cheeks flushed and hesitantly she decided to try to prod once more. "I know you don't want to tell me, but what did happen, Kiba?"

Oh, God, my face feels like it's on fire. "Nono, he'd kill me if I told anyone, that prick…"

Without telling her much more, I left her home without much solved. It was an accident, what happened. He was just… He was so relaxed. And his glasses were off and his jacket was on the floor, his hair messy and his lips pink. I couldn't help it, really. It was almost an instinct thing. I couldn't control it!

I shoved my hands deep into my pockets while I walked around aimlessly. No way was I going home alone, but I couldn't talk to anyone about it, either. My jaw was starting to hurt from being clenched so tightly. Roughly I ran my hands through my hair and cursed my secretive lover. "Dammit, Shino…"

The air played with my messed up hair as I was walking around and I knew I was hardly paying attention where I was going. Even when approaching others on my way nowhere, they had to dodge out of my way. I probably should have apologized but how could I pay even that little bit of attention when Shino wasn't even talking to me? My fists curled even tighter in my jeans. This was getting ridiculous.

Just because I said the wrong thing he can treat me like I don't exist?! I felt a growl start in the back of my throat and my pace quickened. He can't just treat me like complete shit, I was thinking to myself. One little slip up of the tongue, and it wasn't even an insult! Hell, I was practically complimenting the damn guy! My feet were moving even faster now, not that I was paying attention.

On the road going nowhere in particular, I was only getting angrier by the second. Full curses were exiting my mouth and I was basically running. Somehow I ended up, go figure, at the bastards house. Even though I was full on prepared to start a freaking fight with the man, I still felt my heart skip a beat. I stomped up to his door and pounded on it with the anger I was feeling.

"Open up, Shino! If you're going to treat me like a fucking stranger, then I'm going to beat you like you're a fucking stranger!"

I pounded on the door more and, dammit, where was he?! I knew he was home, he's always home! The door slid open after what seemed like a freaking hour and his arms were crossed, glasses on and everything. I go into tackle him but Shino, like always, knew just what I was going to do and stepped aside, grabbing my shoulder and holding me against the wall that somehow just happened to find my back. He closed the door with his other hand and sighed with what I assumed was aggravation.

"What do you want, Kiba?"

"What do I want? DAMMIT, SHINO!" I shoved him with both hands and got him to let go of his hold on me. "What the Hell do you mean _'what do I want?'_? I shoved him again and he put up little resistance. "I want you to fucking just talk to me! You've been ignoring me for days, Shino! Days!"

He stared at me through those dark glasses of his before sighing and shaking his head. Shino moved slowly, taking his glasses off and placing them on a table just a few feet away. He walked another few feet next to the couch and gestured to it. "Sit."

"No! I'm not going to fucking sit until-!"

Shino's eyes narrowed dangerously and I closed my mouth fairly quickly. Definitely not a good idea to make him even angrier. At least he let me inside, right? He crossed his arms over his surprisingly muscular chest.

"Sit."

I did. I couldn't help but be a little surprised by the lack of anger I saw in his dark eyes. He only looked at me for about two straight minutes and let me just say, it was hard to sit still. I did what he asked, though. I needed to get somewhere with him, even if I was upset.

"Kiba." He spoke up and I was praying he'd say he forgave me.

Shino sighed and sat next me, which was freaking great because he hasn't been even this close to me since it even happened. "Kiba," he repeated, "I'm a man. You understand that, don't you?"

"What!?" I immediately stood up, "Of course I know you're a m-man!" My face felt hot but did he think I thought he was a girl? "Shino, I know I called you _pretty_ but-!"

"Sit!" He spoke sharply and I could see the muscles in his jaw clench. Again my mouth closed relatively fast and I sat down, albeit slowly.

He took a minute to get his cool again and I turned in the seat to completely face him. He thought I had called him a girl? Just because I said he was pretty? That wasn't even my-!

"Kiba, you have to understand that I do not like my masculinity questioned."

"I said I was sorry!"

His eyes narrowed again and I stopped talking.

"Yes, but you still said it." He stood up and crossed his arms again looking at me. I waited.

He rubbed his neck with one hand and kept it there, still looking at me. I shuffled under his gaze and wanted him to just continue saying what he wanted to say. It wasn't my turn to speak yet, I knew that much.

Shino stepped closer to me and crouched down on the balls of his feet, hardly a foot away. He leaned his head in close to mine and, dammit, if my heart didn't skip again. I could smell his sent and I forced myself to pay attention and not basically jump him. Eyes locked for some time and then he kisses me with a force I hadn't felt in a while. He pulls himself up just enough to push me on my back and I don't even have time to react against it before his teeth are grazing my neck and my eyes close.

"You questioned me with your words, Kiba," another hard kiss, "And for that I'm going to prove to you," He kisses me again and bites my lip before pulling away briefly. I'm seeing spots when I open my eyes but I see just enough to realize where he plans on going with this. My blood rushes south and I'm just a little nervous when he opens his mouth again.

"Just how _not pretty_ I am."


End file.
